The secret party
by DarkSecrets3
Summary: This is a short story to celebrate the turtles 30th anniversary. Mikey wants to plan a party for his brothers but they don't want a party at all. But with some help from Mikey's friend Taylor, he's determined to throw the best party ever! But Mikey now faces the problem of keeping his party plans a secret from his seemingly curious brothers. Pleas enjoy and review! I ONLY OWN OC
1. Day 1: Forgetful

Day1: Forgetful

It was late at night, the turtles were walking back into their secret lair in the sewers. They were all just coming back from a big krang fight. They all looked pretty tired, but they decided to watch some TV before going to bed.

Leo was the first to plop down on the couch. He quickly reached out to grab the remote but, Raph seem to get a sudden burst of energy as he dived for the remote as well. In the end, Raph ended up getting the remote control, he really didn't feel like watching a re-run marathon of Leo's favourite show 'Space heroes.'

" C'mon Raph! It's a good show!" Leo cried and tried to pry the remote of the red masked turtle's hands. But Raph, being stronger, yanked it away from Leo and started to browse the channel.

" It's a good show, if your a dork." Raph replied bitterly but there was a glint of amusement in his bright green eyes.

" Hey!" Donnie's voice piped up in the background, he was on his way to his lab but Leo's and Raph's conversation got him intrigued, " Apparently I'm classified as a 'dork' but I don't like that show. It's too unrealistic."

" How is it unrealistic?" Leo wondered doubtingly. He narrowed his eyes, challenging his younger brother to answer is question.

Donnie smiled, his missing tooth showing as he was more then happy to answer Leo's question.

" Well first off there's explosions. It's not possible to have explosions in space, there's no oxygen. And second they fire missiles, which is also impossible. They would have to have an enormous amount of pressure to send the missile to it's destination alone. There is no wind or air to help the missile travel through space and no gravitational pull to keep the missile from just floating around. And another thing-"

" Okay I get it!" Leo interrupted Donnie and folded his arms crossly. Donnie just shook his head amusingly and then continued to his lab.

" Come on Donnie! Hang out with us!" Michelangelo, the youngest of the turtles, called to Donnie from behind him. Mikey had just made his way into the lair.

" But-" Donnie began then stopped as Mikey dropped to the ground and clung to Donnie's ankle. Mikey looked up at his older brother with big pleading baby blue eyes. And Donnie looked down at his younger brother's pleading freckled face, " Fine." Donnie sighed and gave in.

Him and Mikey made their way to couch and sat down. Donnie sat beside Leo while Mikey sat in between Donnie and Raph.

" Ugh! There's nothing on." Raph growled. Leo brightened up and leaned forward so he could see Raph. Leo had a happy and expectant look upon his face.

" Does that mean I can watch space heroes?" He asked.

" Fine." Raph grumbled and tossed the remote control to Leo. Leo caught it with one hand and quickly went to his favourite show. Almost immediately he was lost in his show. The world around him was nothing but a blur of colours and noises as Leo transferred to his alternate universe.

" Can I go to my lab _now?" _Donnie wondered, " I want to finish my invention by March 30th."

All of a sudden a loud girlish squeal came from Mikey's mouth. The orange clad turtle jumped up from his seat and spun around to face his brothers.

" Guys!" Mikey began worriedly, " I can't believe we forgot!"

" Forgot what?" Donnie asked, cocking his eyebrow.

" Our 30th anniversary! Of our show!" Mikey exasperated and flung his arms in the air for dramatization. Birthdays, Christmas, Halloween, every thing that involved a celebration was important to Mikey. He loves parties.

" When is it anyway?" Raph questioned. He had his arms up on the back of the couch, for once Raph looked very relaxed instead of angry, or ready to jump into battle at any moment.

" The 30th of March! Duh, don't you guys remember anything?" Mikey reminded his brothers.

" I remember quite a bit actually." Donnie pointed out. Not that anyone needed to know, everyone already knows that he's a genius.

" So what are we gonna do about it? What kind of party are we gonna throw?" Mikey asked excitedly.

" Do we really need a party? Aren't we getting a little old for that?" Raph announced. He did have a point. They were 15 after all.

" What?!" Mikey let out a short gasp, " We are never to old for a party!"

" Okay! I was just asking." Raph said and held his hands up in a defensive position.

" So," Mikey continued, " What kind of party are we gonna throw?"

" Your the party expert." Donnie pointed out. He was never really the one for parties. The purple masked turtle enjoys more quiet and relaxed places. But unfortunately that doesn't happen a lot when Mikey's around.

" That's right, I am." Mikey nodded approvingly. You could almost see the pride glowing off of him,** "** And I'm gonna throw the best party ever!"

* * *

**Hello and welcome everyone to my story! This will be just a short story, divided into short chapters like this one! It's strictly for amusement and for the fun of it. So please enjoy and review! **

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT! **


	2. Day 2: Party planning

Day2: Party planning

" Hey guys!" Taylor, a brown haired girl whose a good friend of the turtles and also Donatello's girlfriend, came walking in the lair with a pizza in her hands, " I brought food!" She announced.

The turtles, who were sitting on the couch, all turned their heads when Taylor walked in. They all jumped up and ran to great her.

" Sweet! Lunch is here!" Mikey called excitedly and licked his lips, " What kind?"

" A deluxe" Taylor replied as she read the label on the pizza box.

" Yes!" Leo blurted out happily. Deluxe pizza was Leo's all time favourite kind of pizza, " I'll go get plates." He declared and ran to the kitchen.

Mikey and Raph went to sit back down on the couch while Donnie greeted Taylor with a light kiss on the lips before they went on the couch too. Leo came back in a short moment with five plates. He gave everybody a plate and Taylor opened the pizza. They all grabbed a slice and started eating.

" So what's new with you guys?" Taylor started the conversation. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled underneath the dim light of the sewers.

" Our 30th anniversary is in a week." Mikey explained with excitement in his eyes.

" Technically, in less then a week, by one day. So it's in 6 days counting today." Donnie corrected then took a nervous bit of his pizza as everyone stared at him, " What?" He mumbled through a bit full of pizza.

" Your such a dork." Raph muffled beneath his breath.

" Anyway!" Mikey raised his voice as he continued his story, " Our anniversary is in less then a week and I'm planning a party."

" Oh cool. Can I do anything to help?" Taylor asked and took a bit of her pizza.

" Wait your actually going along with this?" Raph wondered, finding a hard time to believing it.

" Yeah sure. I'm mean, why not? It's just a party." Taylor shrugged.

" Has Mickey ever thrown you a party before?" Leo asked, but already knowing the answer.

" Uh...no, why?" Taylor questioned with a wary tone to her voice.

" It always gets out of hand, or someone always ends up getting hurt." Donnie almost laughed as he answered.

" What? No way! My parties are safe and well controlled!" Mikey defended himself.

" Oh really?" Leo challenged, " What about the 4th of July? When you tried to launch fireworks in the lair?!"

" Hey! Donnie wouldn't make me any so I had to improvise. I just wanted to make a magical night!" Mikey cried out to the world dramatically and dropped to his knees.

" And what about Halloween?" Donnie began, " Mikey threw a Halloween party and ended up eating too much candy. The next morning he found himself laying on top of the fridge with a liquorish stick hanging from his mouth. Mikey was sick for days!"

" Wow." Taylor added in before Raph continued with another story.

" And on Thanksgiving. Mikey cooked two turkeys thinking that the other turkey would get lonely in the oven. And they were both ten pound turkeys! We ate so much turkey that I never want to see one again!"

" Okay, so maybe I go a little over bored with my parties." Mikey admitted and got up from the ground, " But it's better then nothing right?"

" Well..." Raph hesitated.

" If I didn't throw that kind of parties that I throw, our holidays would be very boring" Mikey pointed out and narrowed his eyes.

" ...Or normal." Donnie added.

" Well I think your parties sound fun." Taylor stood up and walked over to Mikey, " I'll help you plan one Mikey."

" Thanks Taylor!" Mikey eyes got bright and happy again. He gave Taylor a hug before running off to get his party planing stuff.

" This ain't gonna end well." Raph huffed then walked off to his room.

" Are you guys gonna go too, or help Mikey and I plan the party?" Taylor turned to the two remaining turtles as they exchanged nervous glances.

" I-I think I hear Master Splinter calling my name. Time to train I guess, oh well, maybe next time." Leo quickly made up an excuse then zoomed off towards the dojo.

" Donnie?" Taylor turned to the sol remaining turtle.

" Yeah. Umm...I would but... I-I'm super busy in the lab right now. So-uh, may-maybe later." Donnie stuttered then ran to the security of his lab.

" Guess it's just you and me." Taylor noted and turned to Mikey as he came walking back with the party planing stuff.

" That's okay. My bros don't know how to plan an awesome party." Mikey smiled and set the box labelled 'party things' on the couch.

Him and Taylor began to search through the things. In the party box was a couple of rolls of streamers, each a colour of the rainbow. There was about two packs of multi-coloured balloons and a bunch of party noisemakers. In the corner of the box, there was a stack of bright green plates and coloured cups to it's side. Lastly there was a stack of party hats.

" Wow Mikey. Where'd you get all this stuff?" Taylor questioned as she stared in the box with amazement, " You have more party stuff then I do."

" Well, I've been collecting for a while now." Mikey boasted proudly and pretended to dust off his shoulder with a neat swipe of his hand.

" Do you need anything from the surface. I could get it for you." Taylor offered.

" Sure that'd be great!" Mikey cheered, but then his cute freckled face went into a deep concentration, his baby blue eyes narrowed, " But first we need a theme."

" What do you have in mind?"

" Hmm..."Mikey began to think to himself. He stood up off the couch and began to pace back and forth, he was thinking really hard, which is rare for the orange clad turtle to do, " We need something extraordinary. Something so awesome that it screams 'Turtles 30th anniversary!' But what?

" What about a green themed party?" Taylor suggested.

" Nah, too simple." Mikey answered as he continued to pace back and forth, " We need to prove my brothers wrong. We need something so awesome, that they'll never forget this party."

" Okay, how about a pizza themed party. All mutant turtles like pizza right?"

Mikey stopped pacing as Taylor pitched her idea. An idea of his own popped into the young turtle's head and a wicked smile spread across his face.

" I like where your going with this Taylor." Mikey began then walked over and sat on the couch beside Taylor, " What if we-" Mikey started to whisper his plan into Taylor's ear. As he explained his plan, Taylor nodded her head along and the same wicked smile appeared on her face as well.

" Mikey, that's an awesome idea!" Taylor agreed. She couldn't wait to start making this party a reality. It was truly a unique idea, never been done before. She just hope that they could pull in off.

" So it's settle then? We'll do that party theme?" Mikey wondered.

" Yeah, definitely."

" Then," Mikey stood up and placed his hands on his hips, " Let's start planning!"

* * *

**Boom! Another chapter done! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and thanks for reading it so far! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Day 3: What are they up too?

Day three : What are they up too?

Donnie sat in his lab thinking to himself. Their 30th anniversary was coming up, and Mikey was planing their party. Every one of Mikey's parties ended up in a disaster, why would this one be any different? Donatello must admit, he was a little scared.

" C'mon Donnie, focus." He told himself. Donnie was working on a new invention and really wanted to get it done. The purple masked turtle sat at his desk, working on a new design for the stealth bike that Raph loved riding so much. He wanted to upgrade it with modern technology, but he didn't know what the new design would look like.

It was hard for Donatello to focus with all the noise Mikey was making. He was testing all the noise makers while Taylor was out getting more supplies for the party. Donnie's lab door was currently broken, it wouldn't shut all the way, so his usual noise cancelling door, were letting in an awful lot of racket.

Being who he is, Donnie's curiosity spiked when he heard Taylor walking back in the lair announcing that she got 'the stuff.'

What kind of stuff? Party stuff? What did she buy? What where they planing? What kind of party where Mikey and Taylor going to throw?

Question after question circled in the young inventor's mind. Donnie was getting antsy in his seat and decided he couldn't stand it any longer. Switching to ninja mode, Donnie silently crept forward and peeked through the rather large crack between his doors. Both Mikey and Taylor had their backs to him, so he couldn't see anything.

" Oh come on." Donnie whispered angrily to himself and strained his neck to try and peek over their shoulders.

" I can see you dudes ya 'know!" Mikey called out. Apparently Leo and Raph got the same idea as Donnie because, looking around the living room, Donnie spotted Raph peeking around the corner of the hallway leading to their rooms, and Leo up on the ceiling pipes. Leaning over to try and sneak a look of what Mikey and Taylor were up too.

" Dang." Donnie cursed beneath his breath and returned to his lab. His 'find out what the party planners are up to' mission, was a fail.

" Darn it." Raph muttered and returned to his room. He really wanted to know what those two were doing in the living room. What were their party plans? Raph had to know, but when he tried to spy on Mikey and Taylor, he had been spotted.

So Raph walked into his room and flopped on his bed. His room was darkly lit, with a drum set in he corner. He had posters on his walls, and clutter all of the floor. His room was starting to get a weird smell, like old pizza mixed with the sent of stale chips.

" Man, I'm getting worse then Mikey." Raph talked out loud to himself as he gazed around his room. He then turned his head to the side and on his bedside table sat Roger. Raph got a knew pet turtle for Christmas after Spike was mutated into Slash. He was a bit iffy about Roger before, not wanting to replace Spike, but now the little turtle had made his way into Raph's heart and the big tough turtle grew rather fond of him.

" Come on Roger. Let's go see what Leo and Donnie are up too." Raph announced and picked up Roger, placing him gently on his shoulder. Raph couldn't bare to be in his room, just thinking about Mikey's party, so he figured that his nerdy brother might be up to something that'll get his mind off of the party.

As Raph made his way into Donnie's lab, he found no luck with what he was searching for. Leo was already with Donnie and was sitting upon his desk. Donnie was in his chair, with elbows on his desk and they both looked miserable.

" Can't stop thinking about the party?" Raph wondered and made his way over to his brothers.

" Yup." They replied simultaneously.

" Man, what are we gonna do? We need to find out what their planning." Raph grunted and hopped up on Donnie's desk beside Leo.

" I know! I hate not knowing what they're doing." Donnie agreed.

" You know, it wouldn't be totally ruining the surprise if we accidently walked in on them planning. Right?" Leo said with a mischievous tone and an evil grin.

" Riiight, and we were just concerned that Mikey was going to blow up the lair, so we had to make sure of what they were planning. For our own safety." Donnie went along with Leo's plan to figure out what they were planing.

" Let's do this!" Raph agreed and jumped off of Donnie's desk, pounding his fist together.

" We're not beating them to death Raph." Leo warned his younger brother and jumped off as well, " We're just going to, 'accidently' eavesdrop on them."

" Fine. But if Mikey does something stupid, I'm smacking him." Raph insisted.

" So, let operation 'Party Peekers' being!" Leo announced.

" Party Peekers? Really?" Donnie doubted flatly. Leo did come up with the worst names for missions.

" Well I don't see you coming up with anything." Leo spat back at Donnie, who had just took his triumphancy away from him.

Raph just chuckled at his brothers bickering. Usually it was he who fought with Leo, so it was nice for a little change. Even though it wasn't really a fight going on between Donnie and Leo, it was kinda funny to see them disagree. But anyway, they were going to go try a second attempt at trying to figure out what Mikey's party was going to be, and this time, they will find out!

Leo began to map out a plan for he and his brothers to follow. He drew out the living room on a piece of paper and a pencil Donnie had got for him. All of his brothers wanted to know what their little brother and human friend was up too. They were planing a party, and knowing Mikey, it was going to be big.

" Okay, so what if Donnie went out and distracted Mikey and Taylor-" Leo began and drew a small circle on their map to represent Donnie.

" Wait. Why am I a circle?" Donnie questioned and pointed to the circle.

" Because that's the first shape I drew." Leo replied, trying to keep in annoyance under control, " Raph will be a square and I'll be a star."

" Why do you get to be the star?" Raph asked and decided to get into this pointless argument that all started with a simple circle.

Leo sighed, was it really that big of deal of which shape represented who? Apparently it was because both Donnie and Raph awaited an answer.

" Because I'm the leader." Leo thought of the first reason that came to mind, " Plus stars are cool." He added but not loud enough for his brothers to hear, " Anyway." Leo continued, " If Donnie goes out and distracts Mikey and Taylor, then Raph will casually walk out and see what their plan is. He'll report back to me then I'll sneak out and grab their plan."

" Why doesn't Raph just grab their plan while he's out there?" Donnie questioned. Of course, he always had to asked questions. Leo's brothers never just silently agreed with his plans and wet along with it.

" Because I'm more stealthy then Raph and we want to be as causal as possible. So they won't suspect anything."

" How do we know that they even written their party plans out?" Raph challenged, but this time Donnie answered for Leo.

" Cause knowing Taylor, they'll have something written out. She writes down everything."

" You would know." Raph muttered.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Donnie countered back.

" I'm just saying your her boyfriends and-" Raph began but shut his mouth when Leo gave them both a hard stare.

" Can we please concentrate!?" Leo nearly shouted.

" Sorry." The two younger brothers mumble at the same time.

" Right then." Leo continued, " Ready to go?" Raph and Donnie nodded, " Alright, Donnie you up."

And with those last words from their leader. Donnie headed out to distracted Mikey and Taylor. Operation Party Peekers was officially a go!

Leo and Raph watched nervously as Donnie walked out of his lab and towards Taylor and Mikey.

" What ya guys doing?" He asked from behind their backs. Taylor and Mikey turned their heads and Mikey jumped up from the couch. He stood in front of their party plans, and blocked off Donnie's view.

" Party planning. Why?" Mikey asked suspiciously. Narrowing his eyes.

" I-I was just wondering." Donnie stuttered, realizing that he hadn't come up with something else to say, " So-uh, how's it going?"

" Good. We're just finishing the details for-" Taylor began but got silenced by Mikey.

" It's a surprise. So uh...how do I put this nicely...go away!" Mikey raised his young voice a little. But not enough to scare off Donnie.

" Can I help?" Donnie wondered and stood on his tiptoes to try and peek over Mikey's shoulder. But Mikey copied everyone of Donnie's moves, " C'mon Mikey! I just wanna have a peek."

" Why the sudden interest, hmm Donnie?" Mikey challenged and stared Donnie right in the eyes.

As Donnie stuttered his answer, Leo nodded to Raph that it was his turn. So Raph casually walked out of the lab. Praying that he'll just fade into the background, Raph passed by Taylor and Mikey. He pretended to make his way to the bathroom.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice he was there and he was able to take a peek at the papers on the living room table. He didn't manage to see what the wording said, but he did see, right in the middle of the table, was a piece of paper labelled 'Party plans.'

He walked into the bathroom and stayed there for a minute or two before walking back out. Donnie was still busy talking to Mikey, and Taylor was watching the two brothers bicker. So Raph made a run for it and dashed back into the lab.

" It's right in the middle of the table." Raph whispered, out of breath.

" Right, thanks Raph." Leo nodded and prepared himself for his turn. Leo took a step out of the lab and began to silently creep towards the living room. He managed to get pass Mikey and Taylor unnoticed, so now their backs were facing him. Feeling a little glow of pride, Leo tiptoed towards the paper. He was almost there, just a few more steps, Leo reached out his hand to grab the paper. He couldn't wait, he was about to see their party plans, until, Taylor snatched the paper off the table before Leo could reach it.

" Oh come on!" Leo shouted, defeated. Yet another plan had failed.

" Nice try guys." Taylor congratulated them with false victory, " But we heard you discussing your plans all the way from in here."

" Yeah, the crack in Donnie's door doesn't make his lab sound prof anymore you know." Mikey pointed out and face Leo.

" Wait. You guys knew? Then why did you play along?" Donnie questioned.

" Cause it was fun." Mikey laughed.

" Can't you just tell us what the party's going to be about?" Raph's voice called from inside Donnie's lab as he poked his head out.

" No way dudes. You guys had your chance to help. But you didn't. So now you have to wait until March 30th."

" Look at the bright side." Taylor began, " It's only in like, four days. You guys can wait that long. Can't you?"

" No, we can't! We need to know! The suspense it killing us!" Raph shouted.

" C'mon Taylor. Let's go finish party planning in my room. Where we can have some peace." Mikey declared and picked up all of the party planing stuff, leaving no trace of what it could be behind.

Taylor agreed and followed Mikey, leaving the three older brothers in question. When Mikey and Taylor went into Mikey's room. Raph came out of Donnie's lab and sat down on the couch. Leo and Donnie did so as well.

" Well that failed." Donnie noted out loud.

" Yeah, we got that." Raph replied bitterly.

Leo just sat there in silence. He desperately wanted to know what the party theme was. He hated not knowing, but now he had to wait four days till he found out. Four days would feel like forever! Why couldn't he just know? Leo hated surprises, especially surprises planned by Mikey. So as he sat there on the couch, Leo couldn't help but think, will he ever find out what Mikey and Taylor are planning?

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! This one is the longest chapter so far, so I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I might post another chapter today, since I didn't post one yesterday! Anyway, keep watch for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Day four: Sacrifices for music

Day Four: Sacrifices for music

" Alright Mikey. Who do want to invite?" Taylor asked. It was a new day of party planing and she and Mikey were in his room. That was their new destination for planing the party due to Mikey's curious brothers.

" You mean other then the special guests?" Mikey assumed . Both him and Taylor were sitting crossed legged on his bed. In front of them lied a note pad and a list of guest they wanted to invite.

" Well, yeah." Taylor responded and picked up the note pad and a pen, " But we should probably write down their names anyway. So we know how many people we have."

" Right." Mikey nodded and started to name off their guest. Counting Mikey's brothers, their was a total of 32 people, plus Taylor and Splinter made a total of 34 people.

" Wow, this is a big party Mikey." Taylor noted as she jotted down the final names.

" Yeah, but that's if they all come." Mikey reminded.

" I'm sure they well." Taylor assured then flipped the page of the notebook, " So we have our party people, our decorations, what else do we need?"

" Umm, we need to decorate the actual room. We need to cook all the food. And, most important, the cake!" Mikey explained and threw his arms up in the air. If there's one thing about Mikey that everyone knows, it's that Mikey loves cake.

" We also need to make all the phone calls." Taylor pointed out and put that on their to do list.

" Right. So I think we should make the phone calls today, make the food tomorrow and decorate the cake on day six." Mikey explained and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

" What about music?" Taylor asked.

" Of course!" Mikey jumped up on his bed dramatically, " How could we forget about music?!"

Taylor shrugged and added music to the list.

" But what kind? We could have rock music, or country, or pop, or punk." Mikey began to name different types of music and jump on his bed.

" Mikey!" Taylor tried to yell but burst into laughter as she went up and down when Mikey bounced.

" Sorry." Mikey apologized with a red tint to his cheeks, " We should get started."

" Yeah. How 'bout your in charge of the music. And I'll make the phone calls?" Taylor suggested.

" Cool bro." Mikey agreed and headed off to do his job.

Mikey walked out of his room while Taylor stayed in there making the phone calls to their special guest. He headed towards Donnie's lab.

" Donnie!" Mikey shouted as he entered the purple masked turtle's main living area. Donnie spent probable 85% of his time in his lab. Mikey let out a little chuckle as he thought about how nerdy his older brother could be sometimes.

" What do you want Mikey?" Donnie's muffled voice came from under the stealth bike. He slid out from under it and took his goggles off. He seen his little brother leaning up against his desk with a ' I want something from you' look on his face.

" Dude, you have a little something on your face." Mikey laughed and pointed at his cheek to show Donnie where he had the grease smudge.

Donatello sighed and wiped his face clean. Then he got up and took a cloth to wipe his hands. Donnie walked over to Mikey and hovered over him. Mikey could almost sense the annoyance coming off of him. And he forgot how tall Donnie was, next to him, Mikey felt really, really short.

" What do you want?" Donnie repeated.

" Um, right, I need a boom box." Mikey told him.

" A boom box?" Donnie echoed Mikey's words and raised an eyebrow, " What for?"

" The surprise party." Mikey smiled nervously and rocked back and forth on his feet. He felt scared that Donnie might not build him one after he didn't tell him his party idea.

" Sure, I'll build you one-" Donnie agreed faster then Mikey expected.

" Great! I need it to plug into my T-phone." Mikey informed him and pulled his T-phone from his belt pocket that also held his nun-chucks.

" - on one condition." Donnie finished his sentence.

" Oh c'mon." Mikey moaned and put his T-phone back into it's pocket, " Fine. What is it?"

" Tell me your party plans."

" No way dude! No can do." Mikey rejected Donnie's idea.

" Then no boom box." He declared.

" What?! That's not fair. I really need it! Isn't there anything else I can do?" " Mikey shouted. He desperately need that boom box, how was he suppose to make his party awesome with no music?

" Nope." Donnie shook his head and was about to get back down on the roll-y thingy he uses to go under cars and stuff.

" Wait! I-I can wax your shell for you!" Mikey offered but only got a disgusted face from Donatello, " I can organize your lab! I can clean your room!" Mikey tried to come up with idea as quick as possible, but all got disapproved looks from Donnie, " You can have my pizza for a week!" Mikey said something he thought he would never say.

" Oh really?" Donnie challenged, this idea got him interested.

" Yeah, and I won't bug you or touch anything in your lab for a month!" Mikey added to his offer so it would be irresistible to Donnie.

The brainiac turtle hesitated for a moment. This offer was intriguing to the young genius, and a once in a lifetime opportunity. He couldn't refuse.

" Fine." Donnie gave in, " I'll make you your boom box."

" Thanks! Your the best Donnie!" Mikey cheered and jumped on his brother in a massive hug. When he let go, Mikey ran out of the lab and back to his room. He figured he might as well check in with Taylor.

Mikey ran through the living room and down the hall. He burst into his room, making Taylor scream and jump.

" Mikey! You shared the heck out of me!"Taylor shouted.

" Sorry." Mikey smiled and shut the door behind him, " How's it going?"

" Your lucky I just got off the phone, so they didn't hear me scream." Taylor continued to scold Mikey but went on to responding to his question, " But, good news. The originals can make it."

" Great!" Mikey squealed, " This party's going to be awesome."

" Yeah." Taylor agreed, " So how's the music going?"

" Good. Donnie's building me a boom box."

" Really?"

" Yeah. But I to give him peace and quiet for a month, and my pizza for a week." Mikey confessed, " But it's gonna be worth it."

" So what kind of music are we gonna have?" Taylor questioned.

" I was thinking a mixture of like, punk and rock. You know, music that has a steady beat and easy to dance too." Mikey explained his idea. Taylor nodded her head along as she agreed with Mikey's music choice.

" Ou! And we should have 'their' songs too." Taylor pitched her idea.

" Yes!" Mikey nearly shouted, he liked that idea so much, " I'll get started on the play-list right away!"

" Great! And I'll keep calling." Taylor announced and both turtle and girl went back to work.

Mikey walked out of his room to give Taylor some peace and quiet again. He walked down the hall and threw himself on the couch. He pulled out his T-phone and went on his T-tunes, an app Donnie invented to help keep track of all of Mikey's music. But the name was invented by yours truly.

" Alright let's see..." Mikey mumbled to himself and started to scroll through his music. Mikey chose a few of his favourite songs and some other ones he thought had a good beat. Then he went to the T-tunes store to download more songs.

" Whatcha doing Mikey?" Raph's voice took the youngest turtle by surprise and caused him to drop his T-phone.

" Raph!" Mikey shouted and bent down to pick up his phone. But Raph was too quick as he flipped over the couch and reach the phone before Mikey could, " Raph, give that back!"

" Why? Does it have your precious party plans on it?" Raph taunted and looked at the screen, " Music?"

" Raph!" Mikey yelled and ran at Raph. But his older brother was too fast and swiftly moved out of the way and held the T-phone in the air.

" Want it? Come and get it." Raph teased as Mikey attempted to jump. He couldn't reach it.

" This isn't funny Raph!" Mikey screamed and desperately reached for his phone, " I really need that!"

" Nah, I think I might keep it for a while." Raph decided. When it came to big brothers, Raph was the mean one.

" Raph, dude seriously. This isn't funny. I really need my phone for the music. How am I suppose to have a party with no music?"

" Tell me what your party plans are. Then I'll give it back." Raph smiled wickedly. His bright green eyes glowed with evil amusement.

" No way bro. I'll just use Taylor's T-phone." Mikey decided, remaining surprisingly calm. Even though the reason why his brothers were so suddenly interested in his party still puzzled the young teenage turtle.

Raph didn't respond. His face went to a blank expression as Mikey seemed to lose interest in his phone being stolen. Little did Raph know that Mikey's T-phone did have some of the party plans on it. As Taylor was writing them down, Mikey took note of them on his phone as well.

" Your no fun." Raph said flatly then he tossed Mikey back his phone.

" Haha! You fool!" Mikey laughed wickedly with an evil grin, " Dr. Trick-einstein for the win!" Mikey shouted and ran away with his hands in the air before Raph could chase him. Mikey ran back all the way to his room where he could be safe, leaving Raph in pure confusion.

* * *

**Anyone have any guesses of what the party theme could be yet? I dropped a couple of hints, but hopefully didn't give to much away. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this story so far. I'll probably post another chapter today since I forgot to post one two days ago. A chapter everyday is my goal! Please enjoy and review! Thanks! :)**


	5. Day 5: Food!

Day Five: Food!

" And I...ee I...will always luv...you-ou!" Mikey was singing into his whisk as he and Taylor were baking in the kitchen, and listening to music of course.

It was two days till the party, and thankfully everyone could come. All the phone calls where done, the decoration setting was planned and the music play-list was completed. So all there was left to do was cook all the food, and that was going to take a while. But the orange clad turtle and the brown haired girl had a master plan.

" Okay so let's review." Taylor stopped the music so she didn't have to yell.

" Aw c'mon, I was getting into that." Mikey whined.

Taylor laughed before continuing, " We don't have a lot of time before your brothers come back. So we need to get this done, and fast."

Taylor and Mikey had sent out the turtles brothers for the morning. They went on a special mission because Taylor had lied that she thought she saw a krang droid roaming the streets. So they had about the morning before the turtles will return.

" Okay. So you know the plan?" Taylor asked. Mikey tends to get distracted a lot, and go off task. So Taylor had to make sure everything was crystal clear in Mikey's brain.

" Yes." He responded, shifting his eyes nervously.

" Then repeat it back to me." Taylor challenged and folded her arms.

" Uh..." Mikey hesitated while rocking back and forth on his feat.

Taylor sighed in frustration as she was about to re explain the plan for the third time that morning.

" We're going to start with the cake. We're going to bake it today then decorate it tomorrow. Next we'll make all the finger foods. Sandwiches, chips'n'dip, stuff like that. But we're going to make the main courses tomorrow so they'll stay fresh longer along with the cake decoration."

" Alright! Let's do this!" Mikey cheered excitedly and placed his chef hat on his head.

They began with getting the ingredients. Taylor read out the stuff they needed while Mikey got everything. Taylor wasn't the greatest cook or baker ever, actually she couldn't cook at all. So she was going to be more like Mikey's assistant. So for once, Mikey will be the leader. The leader of the kitchen!

" Measuring cups." Mikey stuck out his hand and Taylor passed him the measuring cups. Mikey was treating this like a very delicate operation. He was the doctor and Taylor was the nurse at his side, " Flour." Mikey continued.

" Uh...where's the flour?" Taylor asked nervously. She had forgotten to read the flour when Mikey was getting the ingredients

" Third cupboard on your right." Mikey turned around and pointed to where the flour was. Taylor quickly jumped over the table and got to the cupboards. She got the flour and tossed to Mikey. Normally, being the ninja that he is, Mikey would have caught that. But, getting distracted by the heavy metal music in the background, the flour landed on the floor with a big cloud of white.

" Uh...heads up!" Taylor called after she through the flour and waved her hand in the air, trying to clear the cloud of white.

" A..little...late." Mikey coughed between each word as he too tried to wave the white away.

" Sorry 'bout that Mikey." Taylor apologized and made her way over to Mikey. She picked up the bag of flour and set it on the table, " There's still some left."

" Well that's a relief." Mikey responded flatly as he emerged from the white cloud. The bright green ninja turtle was no longer green, but white. Mikey had flour from the end of his mask to the tip of his toes.

" He he...oops." Taylor chuckled and began wiping flour off of the white ninja turtle.

" Thanks Taylor." Mikey laughed as he spoke. Nothing could dampen the young turtle's mood. Mikey always had a great sense of humour.

" You know, they won't be able to call you a ninja turtle any more." Said Taylor as she continued to brush off Mikey.

" Why not?"

" Because they'll have to start calling you a Teenage Mutant Ninja Ghost Turtle. Or, TMNGT." Taylor teased.

" Hmm," Mikey paused and thought about what Taylor just said, " Your right. And you'll be the person I'd haunt."

" What, why?" Taylor asked and backed away from Mikey so she could face him. The look he gave her sent chills down her back, Mikey had a devilish look on his face.

" You did this to meeeee..." Mikey chanted in a creepy voice and stuck out his arms in a zombie like way. He slowly began walking towards Taylor.

" Mikey!" She laughed and backed away, bumping into the table, " Mikey stop!"

" Ouuu!" Mikey chanted again, continuing his zombie like act.

" Mikey!" Taylor couldn't stop herself from laughing as she attempted to speak. She then placed her hand on the table in a pool of flour. Taylor grabbed a hand full of flour and tossed it in Mikey's face.

He backed away coughing and rubbing his eyes.

" Really?" Mikey laughed, " Again?"

" C'mon." Taylor shoved Mikey affectionately, " Let's get back to cooking."

And so they did. Mikey and Taylor made and baked the vanilla cake then stored it in the fridge until tomorrow. They spent the rest of the morning cooking little snacks for their party. They made a lot of finger sandwiches, such as ham and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, egg salad, turkey, just plain peanut butter and BLTs.

Next they created some chips'n'dip. Mikey made a homemade cucumber and garlic dip which according to Taylor tasting amazing. Taylor attempted to make a dip, but ended up in a disaster.

" Cooking's hard." Taylor complained and sat herself down on a stool.

" Not everyone is as gifted as me." Michelangelo teased and continued to whip the content that he had in the metal bowl, " How about you start chopping up some fruit to go along with this homemade whip cream?"

" Sure, I can do that!" Taylor said excitedly, relieved that she'll be somewhat useful. Taylor got some fruit from the fridge. She got strawberries, banana's, kiwi, mango, pineapple, apples and pears.

" So, what do you think this party will turn out like?" Mikey started the conversation as he continued to whip up the whip cream. This was his third batch that morning, he had to make a lot for all of his guest.

" I think it's gonna be awesome Mikey. I mean, look at all this food we're making. The party would still be good even if we just had the food!" Taylor complimented. She was really starting to get excited for this party. She loved the theme, the food, the music, everything! Now all she had to do was wait two days.

" Nah, a party is no good without music." Mikey shrugged off Taylor's compliment, trying his best to be modest. Even though he was getting really pumped about the up coming party. Mikey just hoped everything will turn out, " So can everyone make it?"

" Yup. Everyone is coming." Taylor answered with a smile.

" Sweet! This party is going to be awesome!" Mikey cried and pointed his whisk in the air proudly. A little bit of whip cream from the whisk flew off and landed perfectly on the tip of Taylor's nose. Taylor took her finger and wiped off the whip cream and then licked it.

" Oh my gosh Mikey this is delicious!" Taylor declared. The sweet tasted of the fresh cream made the whip cream just right. It melted in your mouth, giving you a cool sensation.

Mikey decided to try some for himself. But when he tasted it, Mikey didn't look as convinced as Taylor did.

" It needs something..." Mikey said more to himself then to Taylor, " But what?"

" How 'bout some vanilla?" Taylor suggested. But not expecting for Mikey to actually go along with her idea.

" Vanilla! Why didn't I think of that?" Shouted and turned around to face the cupboard. He shuffled through a few things before he found the vanilla extract. He added it in to the whip cream and made Taylor taste again. It got her approval for the second time.

After another hour or so, Mikey and Taylor were nearly done all the appetizers and some of the desserts. But they had to stop when Mikey's brothers walked in the lair.

" We're back!" It was Raph's voice who called out to the two people in the kitchen. Taylor and Mikey exchanged a worried glance and then scrambled to put everything away. They hid all the food in the fridge, which will be off limits for the next two days.

They just put away everything in time before Raph, Leo and Donnie walked into the kitchen. Taylor and Mikey rushed to their seats and tried to act casual. Mikey laid on the table, in a very un-casual pose. He was doing the whole holding his head, elbow on table and his other arm on his side. Taylor on the other hand was sitting in her stool with elbows on the table and her chin rested on her hands.

" Uh..." Donnie had no words to the sight he was just seeing.

" Wassup guys?" Mikey asked and shifted his eyes back and forth. He wasn't very good at acting casual.

" Nothing." Leo replied flatly, " As in there was no krang bots what so ever!" He turned his angry glare towards Taylor.

" Whoops, guess it was just a very well dressed man." Taylor shrugged and forced a smile upon her face. Trying to hide her lie.

In response, Mikey and Taylor got deranged looks from the three older brothers. Raph looked unamused, Donnie was coking an eyebrow in confusion and Leo looked like he just didn't want to know.

" Uh...I'm gonna...not be in here." Donnie said cautiously and slowly backed away. Leo and Raph followed shortly after.

When they were gone, Mikey and Taylor began in immediate conversation.

" So how are we gonna keep them out of the fridge?" Mikey wondered. Him and Taylor were huddled close together. Both leaning across the table so they'd be able to hear one other whisper.

" Hmm, I dunno. We could asked them nicely." Taylor suggested an idea that was guaranteed to fail.

" No way! That'll just get them more curious." Mikey pointed out. They went back to thinking, " We could take shifts guarding."

" Nah, won't that get in the way of our party planing?" Taylor noted. This was going to be harder then they thought.

" True. And we can't do our party planing in the kitchen, we're to exposed."

" Well nothings decorated yet. It won't harm them to see the food. As long as they don't eat it, it should be fine." Taylor proposed.

" Yeah, that could work." Mikey agreed and they broke up their little huddle.

" Alright. So let's go tell the guys to not eat the food, on the..." Taylor began then waited for Mikey to finish her sentence.

" Middle shelf." Mikey finished.

" Right, not to eat the food off of the middle shelf of the fridge." Taylor concluded and they headed off towards the living room.

Leo and Raph were sitting in the living room. Raph was reading one of his 'modern ninja magazines' and his pet turtle was sitting on his shoulder. Leo was practising his pushes on the living room dummy, that they dressed up to look like Shredder. And it was safe to assume that Donnie was working in his lab.

" Attention brothers." Mikey began and waved his arms in the air while Taylor went to Donnie's lab to bring him the message, " I asked of you to not eat the food on the middle shelf of the fridge. That food is for the party and the party only! You may enjoy it in two days."

" Okay Mikey." Leo agreed to Mikey's statement and threw another kick to the dummy.

" Whatever." Raph mumbled, to involved in his magazine to care.

_Sweet! That was easier then I thought. My brothers should listen to me more often._ Mikey thought to himself, glad that it didn't take any convincing.

Mikey could just imagine what would happen if any of his brothers ate some of the food. His party would be ruin! Okay, maybe not ruin, but he would have to make more. And that takes a long time. But the more Mikey thought about it, the more he realized that the one who would most likely to eat any of the food it would be him.

A small wave of relief washed over him as he realized that his food would be safe. He felt a accomplished. But now the only problem is stopping himself from tasting his food. Mikey knows that he's a good cook, unlike his brother Leo who tends to burn things easily. But how was he suppose to resist his mouth watering food? It was so good!

And not to help the situation, Mikey's stomach grumbled. How he longed for a taste of his cake, or homemade cucumber dip. But he had to resist. Mikey must not let himself eat the food. The party is in two days, surely he could wait that long? No matter how much Mikey wanted it, for once in his life, Mikey could not, no matter what, eat the food that he prepared. And he hoped that for two whole days, his food will be safe from the hungry bellies of his family.

Mikey then knew his next mission. No matter what, Mikey had to keep his food safe!


	6. Day 6: Cake!

Day 6: Cake!

" Tayyyyyyyyyyylor!" Mikey shouted and hugged Taylor when she came through the lair's entrance, " Thank goodness your here. I thought you wouldn't come!"

" Why? Am I late?" Taylor asked, confused.

" Yes! 15 minutes late!" Mikey stopped hugging her and backed away angrily.

" Sorry." Taylor apologized sheepishly.

Mikey forgave her within an instant and together they walked to the kitchen. Luckily all of Mikey's brothers were out for the day. Leo went to train for the day, while Raph was spending the day at Taylor's best friends house, Lily. Donnie went to the junkyard and he usually spends all day there. So Taylor and Mikey had the whole day to themselves.

" So what do we want to start with?" Taylor wondered and sat herself down on the stool.

" I'd say we start with the main courses and save the cake decorating till last. So the icing will be fresh for longer." Mikey explained and started to get out all the ingredients that they needed.

" Alright, sounds good." Taylor nodded, " So what are we making for main courses?"

" Isn't it obvious?" Mikey questioned, " Pizza!"

" But aren't we gonna cook anything else?"

" Taylor, think about who the party is for." Mikey suggested and paused for a moment to let Taylor think.

" Ohhhhhh, right. Okay that makes sense." Taylor agreed once it clicked in her head.

" Let's get started." Mikey declared and so they did.

This time Taylor helped more. Making pizza was easy, with the help of Mikey of course. Mikey was in charge of making the actual pizza dough, he did the whole toss it up and spin it in the air thing. While Taylor was in charge of putting the pizza in the pan and putting the sauce and ingredients on it.

The first pizza they made was a classic pepperoni and cheese. Next they concentrated on the four brothers favourite pizzas. They made Leo's favourite first out of all of them, a deluxe pizza. Next was Raph's which was a meat lovers pizza and then Donnie's. Both Taylor's and Donnie's favourite pizza is Hawaiian, but Mikey finds it gross. Mikey's favourite pizza is a anchovy, jellybean and jalapeno pizza.

After the favourite four were done, they concentrated on the whacky toppings one as well as the 'normal' pizzas. While the 'normal' pizzas were limited, the whacky ones were endless. Mikey and Taylor even made a desert pizza, which contained a custard as sauce, chocolate shavings as cheese, pieces of fruit-roll-ups as pepperoni and a caramel drizzle just for the fun of it. At the end of it all, they must of had about 20 pizzas.

" Okay, pizzas are done." Mikey noted and wiped his hands on his 'kiss the cook' apron. Mikey was covered in flour, pizza dough and sauce. Even though Mikey got no where near the sauce, he still managed to get some on him, " What time is it T?"

" Uh, 1:30." Taylor replied with a quick glance at her watch.

" Alright, should we get started on the cake decorating?" Mikey wondered but without waiting for a reply, took the cake out of the fridge. Mikey took out all four pans of the cake, since the cake itself will be having for tiers.

" Sure, what icing are we using?" Taylor asked and searched the cupboard for some cake frosting.

" My homemade French vanilla cake icing." Mikey announced proudly and took a big tub full of icing out of the refrigerator.

" Whoa! When did you have time to make that?" Taylor questioned in awe.

" He-he, I have my ways." Mikey chuckled and set the tub of icing on the table. He then went to his cooking supplies draw and got out a few piping bags, spoons and bowls.

" What's all that for?" Taylor questioned as Mikey also got out the food colouring.

" The cake." Mikey answered simply, " It's not all gonna be white."

" True." Taylor nodded and got out her sketch book from her shoulder bag, " I've got the designs of the cake right here." Taylor handed Mikey the drawing pad.

" Whoa, did you draw this?" Mikey asked in awe, not looking up from the book.

" Um...yeah. It's what I thought the cake could look like." Taylor admitted shyly.

" Then let's get started." Mikey smiled, he enjoyed Taylor's design of the cake very much. It went perfectly with his party theme.

" Alright, so we need red icing." Taylor began to name off all the colours of icing they were going to use. When she finished, they ended up with every colour of the rainbow with the additional black and white.

Mikey and Taylor began to ice the cake right away. Mikey had filled up two piping bags with green icing so it would go twice as fast. Each round tier of the cake was going to be covered in green icing. Taylor began with the top tier and the bottom one. Mikey did the two middle tiers of the cake. They decided it was best to decorate the cake first then stack it. Each tier was on a spinning cake table.

" Mikey, can you passed me the orange?" Taylor wondered. It's been a couple of hours and they had finished with the green icing. It was now time for the details.

" Sure thing." Mikey acknowledged Taylor's question even though he was deep in concentration with his piping. But Mikey picked up the piping bag with the orange and tossed it to Taylor.

" Thanks!" She said and went back to icing the cake. Once she was done with the orange. Taylor picked up the white icing, then the black. There was a lot of different colours of icing, so that meant a lot of piping bags.

" Yo Taylor." Mikey called, " Turn on some tunes."

" Alright, what do you want to listen too?" Taylor wondered as she spun around on her heals. On a stool behind her sat Mikey's stereo. He was thinking about using that one for party music, but his stereo couldn't plug into his T-phone.

" Put on the rock station." Mikey answered. Mikey's music vary anywhere from heavy metal to happy Disney music. He never really sticks to one style of music, it's pretty much different every night.

" You got it." Taylor said kinda absentmindedly, she was try to figure how to turn on the stereo, " Hey Mikey?" Taylor called after a few minutes of failing to find the power button.

" It's on the back." Mikey responded as if he already knew what question Taylor was going to asked.

" Thanks." Taylor thanked him and turned on the stereo. She quickly found how to change the channel and soon rock music was playing. The song 'Old time rock'n roll came on and both Taylor and Mikey began gently singing along.

_Still like that old time rock'n roll _

" Still like that old time rock'n roll." Taylor say simultaneously to the music.

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

" That kind of music just soothes the soul." Mikey sang the next line to the song.

_I reminisce about the days of old_

" I reminisce about the days of old." Taylor sang. Her and Mikey were taking turns singing each line of the song but with the next line they sang together.

_With that old time rock'n roll_

" With that old time rock'n roll!" They cheered the lyrics of the song. All while decorating the cake, Mikey and Taylor were having fun goofing off. But after hours of cake decorating, icing testing, and cleaning the dishes, Mikey and Taylor were finally done.

" Oof, that was a day well spent." Taylor sighed and leaned up against the table.

" Yeah." Mikey agreed, " But what are we gonna do with all this extra icing?" There was still a little white icing left at the bottom of the tub, but every cake was decorated. So now Mikey and Taylor have some extra icing and don't know what to do with it.

" Hey Miiikey..." Taylor began with a mischievous look on her face and tone of voice, " When was the last time you pranked your brothers?"

" About two weeks ago. Why?" Mikey asked, not catching on to what Taylor was implying.

" Don't you think your about due to play another prank. Possibly with these?" Taylor wondered and held up three paper plates.

" Ohhhhhh. I see where this is going." Mikey caught on and got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

" Shall we?" Taylor asked. She couldn't help but spread an evil grin across her face.

" We shall!" Mikey declared and took the spoon to scoop out some icing. Taylor set down the plates and Mikey filled them up with icing. Three big blobs on each plate, waiting to be smacked into somebody's face.

" So it's 4:30 now." Taylor noted, " And I'm guessing probably Leo will be home first."

" Yeah, so let's go wait." Mikey told Taylor and headed for the doorway of the lair. As soon as one of Mikey's brothers would walk through the entrance, they would get a face full of icing.

It wasn't long before Leo came home. Mikey was the one who would throw the plate of icing in Leo's face. Taylor was sitting on the couch to lower any suspicion.

" I'm back!" Leo called as he entered the lair to see only Taylor in the living room, " Where's Mi-" Leo began to asked but got cut short by a plate full of icing that landed on his face.

" I'm right here Leo!" Mikey cheered excitedly while Taylor burst into hysterical laughter.

Without a word from Leo, the plate that was glued to his face slowly dropped to the floor. It revealed an un-amused Leo covered in white icing. Leo passed a hand over his face to wipe off the icing and threw the blob on the floor. He took a deep breath in, then let it out. After that, Leo dived for Mikey in an enraged growl.

Mikey let out a very girlish scream and began running. Taylor couldn't help but laugh. She was glad to have sit out this round. Leo can get very angry at times, and this was one of those times. So she was glad that she wasn't apart of that, but Taylor couldn't say the same thing for the next round.

After Leo had finished chasing his little brother, he had went in the shower to clean up. And Mikey emerged from his room. His head peeked out and looked in Taylor's direction. He asked if was all clear and Taylor nodded.

It wasn't long before Raph and Donnie came back to the lair. They actually arrived at the same time. And this time, Taylor was in on the plate throwing, since it had to be done simultaneously.

" Ready?" Mikey whispered as Donnie and Raph entered the lair. They stopped in the doorway due to the confusion of seeing an empty living room.

" Where is everyone?" Raph asked and Donnie shrugged. They were about to take another step but froze when they heard Mikey's voice.

" Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted and him and Taylor jumped out from behind the wall. They threw the plates and smacked both Raph and Donnie right in the face.

" Mikey!" Raph's scream was muffled with the icing upon his face. Raph took off the plate and dashed for Mikey, playing out the same scene that Leo did but Raph had his plate in his hand.

Donnie on the other hand had just taken off his plate from his face.

" Mikey when I-" Donnie began, thinking that he was going to find Mikey in front of him. But Taylor was there instead, " Taylor?"

The only response that Taylor gave Donnie was her clenching her sides in wheezing laughter. Donnie still couldn't believe that it was Taylor who had thrown the plate, this had Mikey written all over it.

" Oh, you think that's funny?" Donnie questioned. He had a questioning look in his eyes that usually mean you should start running. But Taylor had her eyes squeezed shut, trying to fight back the tears that threaten to come out. She was laughing that hard.

Donnie then ran at Taylor and shoved his plate in her face. It still had icing on it plus the additional icing that Donnie had wiped off from his face. And immediately, Taylor stopped laughing and Donnie began.

Taylor leaped at Donnie and tackled him to the ground. She began to spread more icing all over him this time, and not just his face. Donnie did the same thing to her. Just a few feet away, Mikey laid on the ground under Raph's grip. Raph was shoving his plate into Mikey's face, but much for forcefully then Donnie did to Taylor.

That's when Leo walked out of the bathroom. All fresh and clean from his shower, he gazed upon the icing mess that his brothers and Taylor laid in. They were all wrestling one other, throwing icing in each other's face.

Leo looked down at his feet, a blob of icing had landed there. He picked in up and decided to join in the fight. Leo dived in and threw his blob of icing right on Raph's head. Raph was still pinning down Mikey, but looked up to see an evil smile on Leo's face. That's when Mikey made his move and escaped.

Raph picked up some icing from the floor and put it on his plate. He was planning to throw it back at Leo who stood a few feet in front of him, smiling. But his plate slipped and instead went flying right on Donnie's back. Donnie looked behind him and narrowed his eyes challengingly at Raph. Donnie got off of Taylor at threw some icing at Raph. But missed and hit Mikey. Mikey threw some icing back at Donnie but hit Taylor who had just escaped Donnie's grip. She took one look at Mikey before biffing some icing at his face. Mikey ducked out of the way and the icing hit Leo smack in the face, that he had just cleaned icing from.

That's when Leo decided to get down and dirty. He got of the floor with his brothers and joined in the icing war. Globs of icing were flying left and right. Landing on people's heads, backs, arms, legs, and in their eyes. It was a big frosting mess. Splinter then walked out of the dojo to see what all the commotion was about. He stopped in his tracks as he seen icing spread everywhere.

" Ugh, teenagers." Splinter sighed and walked back into the dojo. Decided that this frosting mess could wait for another day.

* * *

**Another chapter! Hoped ya enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This probably has to be one of my favourite chapters to write and read. So, what did you think? Please review! Thanks :) **

**Oh and happy 30th anniversary to the turtles! :D**


	7. Day 7: The best party ever!

Day 7: The best party ever!

It was the day of the party and Mikey still had lots to do. He and Taylor were literally shoving Mikey's brothers out of the lair so they could decorate the lair in peace. But, Leo Raph and Donnie didn't want to leave.

" Get out!" Mikey screamed and continued to push his brother out the door.

" Come on guys, only for a few hours." Taylor pleaded. She was pushing her back up against Raph, who would not budge from where he planted his feet.

" But we've been out and about for two days now." Leo reminded them. The day before they went out to do their own thing and the day before that, Leo and his two brothers went on a fake krang hunt. And now the girl and his youngest brother wanted them gone again.

" We're so close to finishing, just please get out!" Mikey cried and gave one final shoved to Donnie before falling on the floor. Due to the shove, Donnie stumbled forward and bumped into Leo.

" How long do we need to be gone?"Donnie wondered, shooting a glare at Mikey.

" Come back at 5:00. That's when the party starts." Mikey lied. The party did start at 5:00, but all the guest where coming at 4:00, so Mikey could surprise his brothers.

" Alright guys. Let's go." Leo sighed and began heading towards the door.

" Fine." Raph huffed and moved out of the way, causing Taylor to fall flat on her butt.

As the three older brothers left the lair, Taylor and Mikey exchanged an excited glance. Joy gleamed in their eyes as they got up and rushed to the back room. In a few minutes they returned to the living room with a box full of their party stuff. They began to sort through and organize it.

" So do you want to be in charge of streamers and I'll do balloons?" Taylor suggested and held up the packages of streamers and party balloons of all colours.

" Sounds good." Mikey agreed with a nod of his head and took the streamers from Taylor's grip.

Mikey ran back to Donnie's lab to get a ladder and Taylor started blowing up balloons of four specific colours. So since there was a limit to how many coloured balloons she need, Taylor needed at least four packages of balloons.

Mikey returned form the lab in a few minutes with a ladder in his arms and the streamer package in his mouth. He ripped it open with his teeth and set down the ladder. He first placed it near a ledge hanging over a little pool of sewer water. Mikey climbed up the ladder and began hanging the streamers. He used five of the six colours in the package, setting aside the pink roll of streamers.

When he was finished, Mikey moved on to a spiral wooden platform the turtles had leading up to the surface. That's usually where the turtles pick up their pizza when they get it delivered. The orange masked turtle hung streamers like crazy around that thing. Jumping from one platform to another, streamers where hung all over the place. The now colourful wooden platform was barely visible through the streamers, but if you go on it, it's like walking through a rainbow.

" How's the balloons coming?" Mikey called out as he jumped down from the platform and walked over to Taylor.

" ...Good..." Taylor puffed all out of breath, her face was bright red like a tomato, " I'm on my last round. How 'bout you?"

" Not bad. I just need to hang up some more streamers in a few more places and then we're good to go." Mikey reported and jumped over the couch. He began hanging streamers on the wall above the TV, " Hey Taylor?"

" ...Yeah?" She huffed.

" You know your only half way down with the balloons right?"

" What!?"

" Yeah, there's some more at the bottom of the box." Mikey informed with the tape roll in his mouth.

" Aw man!" Taylor complained and let the balloon that she was currently blowing up, deflate.

" Don't worry, we'll use the helium machine for those." Mikey assured as he hung up the last streamer and walked down the ladder.

" We have a helium machine! Why didn't we just use that?!" Taylor shouted in disbelief. She just spent the last 45 minutes blowing up tones of balloons.

" Not all balloons are meant to float." Mikey pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taylor just moaned in response and continued to blow up the balloon.

After another 20 minutes, Mikey and Taylor both started working on the helium balloons. Mikey worked the helium machine while Taylor tied a string to each balloon and decorated it with coloured markers. She then would tie a string on the balloon and a rock on the string to keep the balloon from floating away.

All of a sudden a strange noise came from Mikey's direction and sooner then she knew it, Taylor got whacked in the face with a red balloon.

" Mikey!" She shouted through he laughter.

" Sorry." Mikey's voice was high pitched like a chipmunk. This caused Taylor to laugh even harder.

" Did you suck in helium?" Taylor asked and wiped a tear away from her eye.

" Mayyybeee..." Mikey answered, still in a squeaky voice. But sadly, it gradually faded away.

After about another hour of blowing up and placing balloons all through out the lair, Mikey and Taylor were finally done...with the balloons.

" Let's get some tables out before we continue with decorating." Taylor suggested after she tied the last rock to the last string of the last balloon.

" Sounds good bro." Mikey agreed and hopped off the couch. He and Taylor walked down a dark hallway to the back room of the lair and got out some tables. They were just basic plastic gray table that Donnie got from the junkyard a few years ago, thinking they might one day come in handy. Of course, before using the tables Mikey and Taylor gave them a good clean.

Once the tables where place all along the wall near the kitchen entrance, Mikey decorated them with more streamers. Taylor on the other hand started looking for the long roll of paper Mikey had in the party box and some paints. By the time she found them all, Mikey was done decorating the tables and went over to join Taylor, who was in the middle of the living room, setting up.

Taylor and Mikey began working on the final decoration, the banner. Since both are very artistic, they decided that this was a group project. Mikey really enjoys Taylor's company since she understands all of his artistic needs. They could spend hours just talking about drawing and art.

" What colour did you want to right the letters in?" Taylor questioned and looked over her shoulder while speaking to Mikey. She was by the couch looking through the party box and Mikey was on the floor where the party banner was.

" Hmm, green?" Mikey pitched his idea and Taylor nodded. She got out the jar of green paint and walked back over to Mikey.

Taylor and Mikey began with blue paint for one/quarter of the background. Their plan was to start with blue then gradually fade it into red. The red would then fade into purple and the purple into orange. They chose these four colours since the party is for Mikey and his brothers. They figured it was the appropriate jester to make.

Once the background was painted, with the additional shadows and light spots, and dried, it was time for the letters. So in green paint, Taylor and Mikey wrote 'Happy 30th Anniversary TMNT!' Then they added the shadows and the lighting.

It took quite a few hours, but the banner was finally done and looked like a real piece of art. Taylor helped Mikey pin up the banner on the wall behind the TV, so it could be seen right when you walk in. By the time the banner was up, all the streamers were hung, the balloons placed, it was 3:00. That gave Mikey and Taylor half an hour to set up all the food and decorate the plates and cups.

So for the next 30 minutes, Taylor placed and organized all the food they had prepared on the tables. Mikey took markers and decorated the bright green cups and plates he had got for the party. They spent the next 30 minutes getting ready. For this special occasion, Taylor agreed to wear a dress. So she wore the only dress she owned, the one she wore on her first date with Donnie.

The dress was a light blue, almost teal colour. It was strapless and the top of it was that fold over pattern. Like the turtles bandages on their ankles and stuff but it was much neater. Around the wast line was a black silk ribbon that tied in the back. The bottom of the dress was flowy and went down to her knees.

When Taylor came out of the bathroom from changing, she found Mikey right outside wearing the jacket of a white suit and a orange bow-tie. He was wearing his usual bright smile and Mikey escorted Taylor back to the living room and they waited for their guest to arrive.

Around 4:10, the first party guest arrived. Like proper party host, Mikey and Taylor greeted their guest by the door. They did this over and over again until everyone was here. It was now five minutes to five O'clock and all that Mikey and Taylor had to wait for was for Mikey's brothers to arrive.

" Ready to see what Mikey planned for us?" Raph asked with sarcasm in his voice, pretending not to care. But you could hear and see a glint of excitement in his voice and eyes.

" Yeah, finally we can find out what's been bugging us this entire week." Leo agreed with a slight chuckled as he and his brothers continued to walk the sewer tunnels on their way back home.

" So, how many things do you think are going to explode tonight?" Donnie wondered and spoke with a flat town. Knowing Mikey's parties, something was going to blow up and it will most likely be his brothers who have to clean it up. Younger brothers tend to get away with more things.

" My guess? Five." Raph joked yet was somewhat serious.

" Oh come on guys, give Mikey some credit. This could be one party where he actually doesn't get someone injured." Leo attempted sticking up for their little brother and wrapped his arms around his other two.

" Doubt it." Donnie and Raph spoke simultaneously.

After that it fell silent since the turtles came to a stop. Leo, Raph and Donnie made their way back to the lair and was standing in it's doorway. The lair was completely black and not a noise was being made. No voices, no noise makers, nothing.

" This is our lair, right?" Raph mumbled to Leo and Donnie as he continued to stare at the darkness.

Before anyone could respond, the lights flickered on and everyone jumped out yelling surprise. Donnie screamed and hid behind Leo, who was frozen with shock. Raph was staring in amazement at the scene in front of him. Donnie and Leo joined in on Raph's amazement as well.

In front of them was a room full of people. Well, not people, mutant turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from all shows. There was the original 1987 cartoon turtles and next to them was the red sky turtles. They don't have many differences, just one is darker then the others. Across the room, the 2003 ninja turtles stood beside the live action ones. With the live action ones, there was a fifth turtle with a light blue mask, her name was Venus. Then near the middle of the room stood the Fast Forward turtles with all their glowing gear and some very plain looking turtles, they were the back to the sewer version. Also, there was the original April O'Neil and the 2003 April. The 2012 Casey joined the party along with the 2003 Casey Jones. Unfortunately the other April's and Casey's couldn't make it.

From the centre of the room, Mikey and Taylor emerged. Mikey was holding a video camera in his hand.

" Welcome to the party my brothers." Mikey greeted his final guest. Both him and Taylor had huge grins upon their face, " By the way, nice scared Donnie." Mikey taunted and raised the video camera up, to show that he had it all on video.

" D-did you guys plan this?" Leo spoke in utter amazement.

" Yup." Taylor responded and gave a satisfied nod.

" This is amazing!" Raph admitted in astonishment, " How did you pull it off?"

" It wasn't easy!" Mikey declared with a wave of his hand, " But with hard work, sweat and tears. The most amazing party was born." Mikey bowed when he finished talking. A roar of clapping erupted in the background when Mikey finished his speech, " Now, who's hungry?"

Loud cheering came from the crowd and they all made their way over to the tables that held the food. Mikey led his brothers into the living room and over to the food table. Once everyone got their plate of food, the crowd began to split up and mingle. All the Leo's went in one corner and all the Raph's in another. The Casey's hung out with the Raph's and Master Splinter began talking with the April's. The Donnie's were all standing over by the 2012 Donnie's lab, chatting about science, math and inventions. And, naturally, the group of Mikey's stayed by the food table.

Taylor stayed by Mikey for the first part of the party. Everyone had a whack of questions or compliments about the party, so they decided to stick together instead of everyone looking around for both hosts. After a little while, when the questioning died down, Taylor decided to go check up on the Donnie's. She sneaked up behind her Donnie and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

Donnie turned around to see who it was, and found Taylor behind him.

" Hey." Donnie laughed as he greeted her.

Taylor took her arms off of Donnie's neck before responding, " Hey. How do you like the party?"

" It's awesome." Donne told her then looked Taylor up and down and smiled, " I like your dress." He recognized it from their first date.

" Thanks." Taylor blushed. Donnie then wrapped an arm around Taylor and urged her forward.

" Guys, this is my girlfriend, Taylor." Donnie introduced Taylor with a hint of pride in his voice, " Taylor, meet Donatello, Donnie, Don, Don, Donnie and Donnie."

" Hi." All the Donatello's responded simultaneously and Taylor gave a wave of her hand.

" Quite question Donnie." The red sky Don spoke, " How did a nerd like yourself get someone like that, to date you?" Don spoke as if he was actually curious, and not as a joke or sarcasm.

Donnie, Taylor's Donnie, and herself exchanged a glance before he answered.

" I dunno, maybe it was my irresistible charm." Donnie joked.

" 2003 Don, can I just say that I was a big fan of your show as a kid. I use to watch it all the time." Taylor confessed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

" Thanks." Don gave Taylor a smile. She wasn't use to not seeing a missing tooth.

" So what were you guys talking about?" She wondered, changing the subject.

" I was actually just about to show the other guys my lab and-" 2012 Donnie answered but stopped mid sentence when he got tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and seen Raph, along with original Raph behind him.

" Donnie, dude you have to check this out!" You can tell Raph is excited when he starts talking like Mikey, " This guy sounds exactly like you!" Raph gave the original 1987 Raph a shove towards his brother.

" Raph," Donnie faced his brother, " It's impossible for two people to have the exact same voice."

" Is he always like this?" 1987 Raph asked. As he spoke all the Donnie's eyes went wide.

" Whoa, you do sound like me." 2012 Donnie spoke in pure amazement and his eyes were full of wonder.

" Yeah." Original Raph laughed, " Freaky."

Before the conversation could go anywhere else, Mikey's voice yelled from a far.

" Who wants cake?!"

Immediately all the turtles began to walk over to the food table and one of them even yelled 'Cowabunga!'

The cake, was four tiers, each one of them green. On each tier was a coloured stripe, or a mask. On the bottom was a blue mask, the next had a red, then purple, and last orange. On each mask was two white eyes outlined in black. And to fill in the gab between each tier, yellow icing was piped. On top of the cake sat a 3 candle and 0. The writing said, 'Happy 30th anniversary turtles!'

The cups and plates that everyone ate and drank off of where bright green. Each cup and plate were decorated like a different turtle. And the jokes ' Hey, I never thought I'd be eating off of your face,' and

' Look, I'm drinking your brain,' was told quite a few times. All told my Michelangelo's.

After cake and refreshments, everyone began dancing to the music Taylor and Mikey had playing in the background. The boombox, made by Donnie, was placed right beside the TV and was now blaring rock music. People, and turtles, were dancing like crazy. Jumping and moving to the music, the living room was like one big dance floor. And everyone was having a great time.

" Okay, okay. I have to admit, that was a good party." Raph said and plopped himself on the couch. The party was done, and the living room a mess. Everyone was too exhausted to start cleaning and decided to leave it till morning.

" You did good Mikey and Taylor." Leo congratulated the two part planners and sat down on the couch as well. Leo had one hand on his stomach as if he ate to much, he did however eat three pieces of cake.

" Yeah, and nothing blew up this time." Donnie pointed out and practically fell on the couch.

" It was most enjoyable." Splinter agreed, " But it is late. I'm going to rest. Goodnight, and happy 30th anniversary my sons."

" Goodnight Sensei." The four brothers replied at the same time. When Splinter left, Mikey and Taylor joined the three older brothers on the couch. Everyone was all tired out from partying all night.

" Sooooo, was this an awesome party or what?" Mikey wondered but already new the answer.

" Yeah, it was pretty awesome." Donnie agreed then stifled a yawn.

" Was it the best party ever?" Taylor asking jokingly, not expecting an answer.

" Actually, I think it was." Leo almost laughed as he spoke.

" Aw, thanks guys." Mikey smiled, happy with himself.

" Yup, this was a great party. Good job little bro." Raph said affectionately then grabbed Mikey's head and gave him a nuggy.

But Mikey didn't mind. He was too satisfied with himself to be bothered by Raph. Even while getting nuggied, Mikey was smiling, knowing that he had succeed. All the hard work and planning had finally payed off. He had surprised his brothers, made delicious food, and threw one heck of a party. With the help of Taylor of course. But Mikey was actually over thrilled with joy. For once, one of his parties went according to plan. For once he didn't mess up. This secret party of his went perfectly. And Mikey could fall asleep tonight knowing that he in fact, had thrown the best party ever!

The end!

* * *

**Alright so that's the end of this 'short' story! Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed! Remember, it's never too late to review even though the story's over, I would still love to hear what you thought of it! Please, let me know! With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this and happy (late) 30th anniversary to TMNT! :D**


End file.
